Things Are Going To Get Better
by Yee Mun
Summary: Are you a KitNita shipper? Want to see into their lives, the side where they aren't on call every second? Warning: No action, Lone One, or big wizardry. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. How It All Began

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summery: One Shot Kit and Nita. Short and fluff, maybe I'll continue if I get enough reviews.

A/N: First YW story! Go Me! Read and enjoy:

Chapter One: How It All Began

"Neets I'm so tired do you think Tom and Carl gave us enough work?" Kit said as he sat on the couch in his living room. They had just gotten back from an errand given by the former area advisers, Tom and Carl, now seniors. Since the sun rose Nita and Kit had been helping the dogs and cats solve the war on the streets between a stray cat and a lab. Nita and Kit arrived at Kit's house just a minute ago at 7:30pm. Nita sat down next to Kit, her best friend, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah that took so long. That was weird though, I don't think that was a normal fight I think it was planed out by the Lone Power." Nita said turning to Kit to see his thoughts.

"Yeah I think so too." Kit's sister Carmella walked into the room and her gaze rested on the sight before her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Kit is there something your not telling me? Cause you know I think it would be cool if Nita was your girlfriend. I mean you talk enough about her in your sleep and write enough about her in that diary of yours." She smiled knowing she had hit the right button to piss him off. Nita quickly raised her head and blushed. Kit gave his sister 'the look'.

"Ponch Mella is being a bad girl can you take care of her." With in a second Kit's dog, Ponch, bounded in to the room and tackled Mella.

"Yes boss, but can I have a treat? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Ponch said in the speech as he slobbered all over Mella's hair.

"Fine just get her out of here!" Kit said rolling his eyes while Nita sat laughing feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"So um..." Nita said as Ponch pushed a sopping wet Mella out of the room.

"Yeah, so..." Kit said just as uncomfortably, while looking at the wall right in front of him. After a second of silence Kit leaned over and was about to kiss Nita when they were interrupted.

"Heyheyhey, boss! Can I get my treat now? Can I? Can I?" Ponch said and jumped up onto Kit.

"Yeah, sure," Kit said looking a bit red and got up to get the treat for Ponch who was bouncing up and down. While Kit left the room to get the treat Nita sat and thought about what was just about to happen. At that moment Mella walked into the room.

"Got a spell to clean up dog spit?" Mella said. Despite her confused state, Nita smiled.

"Sure," Nita said and spoke the last syllable of the spell, she had used it many times before and it only took her a second to say it.

"I sent Ponch in there, I wanted to talk to you first and I thought Kit need to be talked to also." Nita nodded and Mella continued, "How do you feel about Kit? I mean really tell me the truth." Nita thought to herself for a minute.

"I'm not sure, I know I like him-"

"But do you like him like him?" Mella pressed. Nita's face went bright red.

"...Yeah," She managed to say, turning even redder.

"He really likes you..." Mella said. "I know you wouldn't hurt him or anything, but I still feel I have to say, just think about what you do, before you do it."

"Yeah, okay." Nita said, starting to feel better, "Thanks, Mella."

"Yeah, no problem." Mella pulled her into a hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, but Mella?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing has happened yet." Mella laughed and pushed Nita in the direction of the kitchen.

"Then make it." Nita turned to the kitchen door, as she walked closer, Ponch ran past her with a treat in his mouth. 'Here goes nothing.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Boss, you really like Nita huh?" Kit was caught off guard and turned around to face his dog.

"What are you talking about?" Kit said, it was no use, Ponch knew his master too well.

"Ponch knows, boss. Tell Ponch!"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Kit said. He bent down to rub Ponch's back.

"Then, ask her if she likes you."

"It's no that easy." Ponch tilted his head to show that he didn't understand. Kit laughed. "Don't be all serious, It doesn't suit you." Kit got up and grabbed a treat from the box. He threw it to Ponch, and watched him run out of the room. He turned back around to put the box of treats away.

When he was done, Kit stood there and stared the the counter, with his back to the door. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Nita standing in the doorway. He only noticed that she was there when she walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at Nita.

"Kit-"

"Nita, has anyone ever told you how stunningly beautiful you are?" Kit said looking deep into her eyes. At that moment, not even the speach could describe the feelings flowing between the two young wizards. Taking advantage of Nita's sudden silence, Kit bent down and brushed his thin pale lips over Nita's full pink ones.

Nita blushed and looked up into Kit's brown eyes. In responce to his kiss, she leaned up and brushed their lips together again, this time the kiss lasted a bit longer. When they pulled away Nita leaned into Kit and smiled. "Will things ever be the same?"

Kit looked down at the girl of his dreams, he smiled and shook his head. "No," he put his hand under Nita's chin and gently raised her head off his chest so they were looking at eachother again, "Things are going to be better."

A/N: Review please! And if you like Harry Potter Hermione/ Draco stories with tons of fluff and a bit of dark themes, read my other fanfic! Shaelyn


	2. The First Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summery: Kit and Nita. At first this was a oneshot fluff, then people wanted more, so it changed to action fluff. But now that I see that I'm so bad at making action stories, it will go back to compleat fluff!

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for not posting! If you read my last author's note, then you know that the rest of this fan fiction will be clips of Nita's and Kit's lives together, so sit back and enjoy. THIS IS A REPOST!

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Year 

One Month

"KIT!" Nita yelled to her boyfriend from the bottom of the stairs. When he didn't answer, she figured that he was still in bed. So she climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. "Kit, sweetie, it's time to get up."

"Hmgfuhsnhi." Kit said into his pillow and rolled over so is face was facing the ceiling. Nita pressed her lips on his, hard, in an effort to wake him up. A smile spread on Kit's lips, but he just rolled over again. Nita laughed and did the only thing she could think of.

"Kit, breakfast is ready!"

"Huh? What?" Kit's head shot up and suddenly he was wide awake. Nita laughed again and gave her confused boyfriend a hug. "Happy one month to you to you too!"

"Sorry Nita," Kit chuckled and hugged her close to him.

"It's okay. Come on! Your mother wanted you down so you could set the table."

"Yeah okay. Oh um, Nita?"

"Yeah?" Kit stood up and looked down on her. His strong arms wrapped around Nita's petite figure. Slowly, Kit placed his hand under Nita's chin and lifted it so they were looking into each other's eyes. He leaned down and captured Nita's full lips with his thin ones. They stood there and kissed for what seemed like hours. When they finally pulled apart, they were both short of breath and blushing.

"I better get changed," Kit said pulling Nita closer.

"Okay, I'll leave and wait for you downstairs." Nita said reluctantly pulling away from Kit.

"Or you could stay here." Kit smiled and winked at her.

"KIT!" Nita yelled and playfully hit him with a pillow.

The rest of the day went well. The two went out to see a movie and then hung out at Kit's house until seven. They were just deciding on dinner plans and picked a classy diner close to Nita's house. Nita was going to go home and change and Kit was going to change, then meet Nita at her house. Just as they were walking out the door, Nita felt something grow warm in her pocket.

"Hey Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we were just put on call."

"Right now?" Kit asked, annoyed. They were just about to have a nice dinner and he really wanted to spend time with Nita.

"Yeah, right now." Nita said rolling her eyes. She was really looking forward to spending time with Kit.

So Nita and Kit ended up helping Tom and Carl plan the next reading of the Bright Book. By the time they were done calling all the seniors in the Milky Way, it was too late to go out for dinner.

"So, next time?" Nita asked, as Kit walked her to her door.

"Yeah, next time." Kit gave her a good night kiss, walked down her walk way, and popped home.

Nita walked into her house smiling, her sister stopped her, seeing the dazed look on Nita's face.

"So?"

"We didn't go out to dinner, we went on call." Nita said, still all smiles.

"That sucks." Darine said, noting her sisters smile.

"No, not really. I got my good night kiss."

Fin

* * *

Six Months 

Nita curled herself into a little ball on top of Kit's lap. They were sitting in the park, after a romantic dinner, and had just walked around the park for about an hour. After they found a more private space, and curled up on the grass.

Kit looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. He sighed and leaned back against a tree. Nita let out a small squeak as she suddenly felt herself fall back. "Sorry, baby." Kit laughed as Nita gave him a joking angry looked.

"Nah, it's okay."

"Hey, Neets?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it ever bother you that I'm two year's younger than you?" Nita looked up at Kit and raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Does it bother you? Cause, in all honesty, I sort of forgot."

"No, I was just wondering if it bothered you."

"Can you believe that you're almost seventeen?" Nita asked.

"Change of subject much?" Kit laughed. Nita blushed, and he kissed her forehead. "No, not really, but I can't also believe that we've been going out for six months."

"Feels like less huh?"

"Yeah, but at the same time, it feels like longer." Kit said, absent-mindedly playing with Nita's hair.

"Mmmhmm." Nita snuggled closer into Kit, and soon fell asleep. Kit let her sleep, and drove her home, not waking her up until they reached her house.

"Nita, I had so much fun tonight." Kit said kissing a still groggy Nita. She yawned and smiled.

"Me too."

"Good night."

"'Night."

Fin

* * *

One Year 

"Hey there, beautiful!" Kit said picking up Nita and spinning her around. She was wearing a black evening gown that clung to her every curve. The neck was low and v-cut, the back, was also low and laced with string. Her hair was straightened and hanging free, so it reached just about her shoulder blades. Kit was dressed in black slacks, a light blue button-up shirt, with a tie. It was much to warm, in the middle of July, to wear jackets.

"Hey there." Nita said, all smiles. "You look handsome, as always."

"So are you ready? I have reservations at that new Spanish place."

"Ou la la" Nita said batting her eyes.

Nita and Kit had an amazing three course meal. For the appetizer they had a small order of chips and salsa. For the main meal, Nita had arroz con pollo, and Kit had enchiladas, for dessert they shared tarta de manzana. After, they took a walk on the beach, talking about their futures, both together, and educational aspects. After they got a bed of rocks, Kit helped Nita up onto the rocks. He then dropped down on one knee .

"Nita, I know I'm only seventeen, but at least a little part of me knew that even five years ago when we met, that I you would always be the girl for me. An I know that our parents might not be crazy about the idea of engagement, and truth be told, I don't have the money to get you the perfect ring. So I thought, I want everyone to know you're mine, and I love you so much. So I asked my mother for her mother's engagement ring, and we took it out of the safety deposit box." Kit paused to take the ring out of his pocket, and Nita gasped. "Wait, I haven't even opened it yet." Kit smiled.

When the box was opened, Nita's eyes widened even more. Inside the box was a yellow gold ring, with a simple diamond in the center. around the band was "Yo amar tu, para siempre". "This ring is a promise ring, Juanita. That one day, when I have the money to support you, I want to marry you, start a family with you, and live out the rest of my life with you."

Nita broke down into tears of joy. She hugged Kit close and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you so much Christopher, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Yo amar tu. Tu eres el amar por mi vida."

"Si, tu es mi amar, mi amigo, mi novie, y mi amante." Nita said. She had picked up a lot of spanish, being at Kit's house so often, and taking it as her language in school. For the rest of the night, the couple sat on the beach, watching the sun set. When it started to get dark, Kit dropped Nita off at her house. They had decided not to tell anyone for a bit longer.

Fin

* * *

A/N: hey guys, I know I'm cutting it close to the end of the day, but the post is out no less. I hope you liked it, and I hoped it was long enough. 

Translations:

arroz con pollo: rice and chicken  
tarta de manzana: apple tart  
"Yo amar tu, para siempre": "I love you, forever"  
"Yo amar tu. Tu eres el amar de mi vida.": "I love you. You are the love of my life."  
"Si, tu es mi amar, mi amigo, mi novie, y mi amante.": "Yes, you are my love, my frined, my boyfriend, and my lover."


	3. Mexico Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summery: Kit and Nita. At first this was a one-shot fluff, then people wanted more, so it changed to action fluff. But now that I see that I'm so bad at making action stories, it will go back to complete fluff!

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for not posting! There is one review that I think I should address. If you read the summery, you will find that this story is purely fluff. I CANNOT for the life of me think of a good action plot for this story. I'm sorry if this is not what you came to read, but I'm not changing that now. If you want to see more wizardry, and the lone power, that you will have to find another story. If this makes me lose readers, then that's okay because this story was only going to be a one shot. Now I'm up to three chapters! If I have no readers, I will still write. THIS IS A REPOST! Just fixing a few mistakes!

* * *

Chapter Three: Mexico Part One

.:Nita's 20th birthday:.

"...happy birthday dear Nita, happy birthday to you!" Nita smiled and blew out the twenty candles. Everything was perfect, her father and sister were to her left, Kit to her right. KIt's parents were their too, along with Tom, Carl, Carmella, Ponch, and Roshaun, Darine's boyfriend.

"Okay, lets cut the cake!" Nita said and picked up the knife. After she cut her own piece, Kit offered to serve, and when everyone was done eating the marble and vanilla cake, Nita started to open presents.

"Oh, mine first!" Mella said and handed Nita a nicely wrapped box. When she got the box unwrapped and open, she unfolded a cute top and skirt set. The top was a baby pick belly shirt with frilly sleeves. The skirt was very colorful, it was a traditional mexican skirt with many layers. The colors were baby pink, hot pink, festive orange, and a bold red. "I made it myself, I thought you might like it. You and Kit can dance in traditional Mexican dress." She smiled. NIta thanked her and spent a few minutes in awe at Mella's handy work with a sewing machine. Mella was a fashion designer and a very talented one at that.

"Open our present next," Nita's dad said. Kit's parents nodded and handed her an envelope. "We chipped in together to get those." Nita's eyes widened.

"An all expense paid trip to Mexico for two weeks!" She practically shouted. The adults smiled.

"Our present comes next." Tom said smiling, it had always been a joy to see the younger wizards happy. It added to their power, the only thing really keeping them strong.

"You can't really open it, but we found away to keep you and Kit from going on call while you're in Mexico." Carl said, his smile widening along with Nita's eyes.

"You can do that?"

"If you pull the right strings." Tom winked.

"Okay, mine now!" Darine said handing Nita a bag. Inside Nita found the newest book from her favorite science fiction author. Also a note book and an pair of earrings. "The note book is for you to write down everything about Mexico, so I can read it when you get back! The earrings are to go along with your dress." Darine smiled.

"Unfortunately I did not get the 'let's all make our presents fit together' memo, so this doesn't have to do with your trip." Roshaun said and gave her a bag, a bit smaller that Darine's.

"Oh, thanks!" Nita's eyes lit up. Inside was a book of poetry. She had become fascinated by the different styles of writing and how the poets expressed themselves.

"You're welcome, Darine tipped me off." He winked, then all attention fell on Kit.

"So, what did you get me?" Nita said all smiles.

"Don't you sound like a spoiled brat." Kit joked. Nita mocked a face of hurt.

"You're not very nice." She pouted and then smiled when Kit put a finger to his lip to silence her.

"Nita, I just want to say happy birthday, I hope that today was fun, because I know we all worked hard to plans this day for you, along with the trip and everything else. I also hope that you feel happy with your life so far. I'm grateful that you let me become a part of you're life six years ago. I love you so much." Kit dropped down on one knee, and Nita almost started crying. "Juanita, you are my everything. I want to go to sleep every night and wake up every morning with you next to me. I want to grow old and happy with you. I can't live with out you Juanita, will you do me the honor, and be my wife?"

"Yes," Kit opened the box, inside was a breathtaking ring. The band was white gold, the center gem was an ruby. There was a small vine pattern on the ring, barely raised, made of emeralds. It looked like a flower in the center of vines. Kit slipped the ring on Nita's finger and stoop up, taking her into his arms. They shared a kiss that felt like years to them, but in reality was only a few seconds. The room erupted into applause.

"I love you." Kit whispered into her ear.

"I love you too!" Nita said and smiled.

* * *

"So, how much money do you think I should take with me?" Nita asked. She an d Kit had stopped by the bank so they could move all their money into one account and take out some for the trip, which was in a week and a half. They had started talking about what to bring since the party ended. They each made a list of what they would need to bring. Today, they were going to take out enough money and go shopping for bathing suits.

"I don't know, but my mother got me a Spanish credit card when we went last time. We but about three hundred dollars , which is a lot of money over there. What with the interest for over three years too. We should have enough, so don't bring too much." Kit smiled and kissed her on top of the head.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Nita smiled. She couldn't wait for the trip! It was going to be so much fun! Just her and Kit, in Mexico, they weren't going on call, and they were going to start planning their wedding soon.

"We will see you now." One of the bankers said, leading them into an office. After discussing the transfer of the money and signing a lot of paper work, Kit and Nita left to go shopping.

* * *

"You know, Nita, in Mexico it's normal to go skinny dipping." Kit said wiggling his eyebrows. Nita was wearing a one piece, not really Kit's favorite.

"Oh stop it!" Nita laughed and playfully punched him in the arm and walked back into the stall to get changed.

'Maybe he'll like this one piece.' With no luck, Nita walked back into the dressing room. Come on, she was at least wearing a two piece now! 'I guess I have no choice...'

"So what do you think of this one?" Nita came out of the dressing room to show Kit the tenth, or was it the fifteenth, bathing suit of the day.

"I like it, much better then the rest." Kit said smiling. At first, Nita tired on one piece and two piece swimsuits. Now she was wearing a dark brown bikini, with string holding up both the top and the bottom. 'Good, that wont be hard to get her out of.' Kit thought and grinned. After she tried on two more, they paid and lend left for their own houses.

* * *

"You think Nita likes your gift?" Darine asked and smiled when she saw her sister run up the stairs, bags in hand. 

"Yeah, I think she does." Her father chuckled. It was good to see his oldest daughter happy. Now to focus on the younger one.

"So, Darine, what do you want to do while your sister's away? I think we should go rent a beach house for the two weeks." Darine grinned.

"Can I take Roshaun?"

"Sure, I should invite Kit's family and Tom and Carl too."

"Nita will be mad, us taking a trip to the beach with the whole gang, without her." Her grin widened. No matter how old the sisters got there was still a bit of a sibling rivalry.

"I'm not sure about that." Their dad laughed as his oldest danced into the room talking to Kit and braking out in to song every minute.

"I'm going to Mexico! I'm going to Mexico!" Nita sang as she danced around the kitchen. "Dad have you seen my sun glasses?"

"They're in the living room."

"Thanks! I'm going to Mexico! I'm going to Mexico!"

"Hey Nita while you're gone everyone is coming with us to the beach!" Darine tried rubbing it in, but Nita just sang over her. Her grin even wider.

"I'm going to Mexico! I'm going to Mexico! I'm going to Mexico! I'm going to Mexico!"

"Your hopeless." Darine said walking off to her room to try and block out all the noise that Nita was making.

"They haven't changed one bit." Harry sighed and laughed, cleaning up for, what was going to be, a rather interesting dinner.

* * *

A/N: Like a said before. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope you liked it! Oh by the way, my friend and I started a new account! look for it on my profile! 


	4. Mexico Part Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summery: Kit and Nita. At first this was a oneshot fluff, then people wanted more, so it changed to action fluff. But now that I see that I'm so bad at making action stories, it will go back to complete.

A/N: So then next chapter will be out in a day or two. Please be patient and I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! Well, on with the story! This is a repost! (I forgot the translations...--;) THIS IS ANOTHER REPOST! I'm not too happy about my latest review, but not really the point, I've fixed the spanish mistakes in this post... **IF I MAKE A MISTAKE TELL ME _NICELY _AND I'LL FIX IT!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Mexico Part Two

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be departing in just a few minutes." The flight attendant said over the loudspeaker on the plane.

"Kit, are we really on a plane to Mexico?" Nita asked as she made sure her seat belt was on right.

"Well, we have to stop at another airport, that will take us to Mexico-" Kit grinned a cheeky grin.

"Oh stop it!" Nita laughed and looked out the window, watching the runway fly underneath the plane's wheels.

"So where are we staying?" Kit asked. He had let Nita do all the planing.

"Akumal, it's close to Chemuyil. We can go visit-"

"Mi abuelo y mi abuela!" Kit said excitedly.

"Si. Then we can go snorkeling in Xel-ha, and Coba and Tulum, to see the Mayan ruins!" Nita smiled as she saw Kit's face light up. The last time he had seen his Abuelo and Abuela was when he was still a child. They were native to Cuba, and met during Toure de France. They were both world travelers, and then settled down in the US to raise their seven children. When the last of the children were on their own, they traveled more, until old age slowed them down. They settled in Mexico, where they had friends, and made trips to visit their children and grandchildren often. Soon this was too much for them also. Now they lived in Chemuyil, close to the tourist town Akumal, so their children and grandchildren had a place to stay when they came to visit.

The plane ride to New Mexico was long and the two were asleep most of the time. The next plane ride was fairly short, and the couple were very glad to get off the plane and out of the airport to some fresh air.

* * *

"iTaxímetro!" Kit hailed a taxi and load all their bags into the trunk.

"¿Sabe de Vista del Mar?" Nita showed the driver a map of the hotel they were staying at.

"iSí!" The car ride was a quick one, and soon Nita and Kit found themselves check in and sliding the key into the door of their second floor suite.

When they opened the door they were blown away. The whole hotel itself had a clam atmosphere and that did not change in the living areas. The door opened into a good sized kitchen and eating area. The kitchen was connected to the living room, where there sat a large couch, and love seat. There were three doors coming off of the kitchen. One opened to a spacious closet. The second opened up into a large, cream colored, tilled, bath room. Complete with a tub/ jacuzzi, a large sink and counter space, and a shower stall. The last door, opened into a master bed room. Inside was a king sized bed with bedside tables, each with it's on reading lamp atop. There were two vanities and one cabinet for the 29 in tv. The whole place was well furnished and painted in a calm, inviting, colors. Both Nita and Kit's favorite aspect, though, was the balcony that over looked the ocean, which was merely feet from their room.

"This place is amazing!" Kit smiled and hugged Nita closer to himself. They were standing on the balcony, enjoying the breeze. They had finished un packing and took a small nap, jet lag, and ate at the hotel restaurant.

"Mhm, it is." Nita nodded and sighed. She loved the warm evening air and the smell of the ocean. "We should go to the beach tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should." The couple stood in a comfortable silence and watched the sun's rays slowly dip below the horizon. Once is was too dark to see, they wordlessly stepped inside.

"I think we should check out our new jacuzzi." Nita smirked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Sounds good to me." Kit smiled back. The two made their way to the bathroom, and Nita quickly cleaned the tub, more like convinced it it wanted to be clean, and Kit found the bubble bath that the hotel gave them, in the little baskets by the sink. In minuets, the two had the tub filled, bubbly, and the water jets going.

Nita grinned wickedly at Kit as she slowly undressed. She slid out of her baby blue sun dress and slipped out of her white strapless bra. She and Kit had been asked to go a mission a few years back, that needed much physical strain. In order to go, the two had to work out to be in perfect shape. After the mission, Nita still made it a habit to work out, so as she unclothed herself, the muscles in her arm flexed, as did the ones in her legs, when she bent down to put the clothes on the ground. She had perfectly sculpted legs and arms, and a flat stomach with ab lines, just the way Kit liked it. Thankfully, nature had graced her in the one place she couldn't control. At age seventeen, Nita was full grown in all areas, with no exception to her size 24C breasts. Something else Kit loved about her body. Nita finished undressing and slipped her thin, lean body in to the giant tub and waited for Kit.

Kit, who also worked out for their mission, years ago, also kept up the habit of working out, and as a result, also had a pretty fit body. His arm and leg mussels were just to Nita's liking. Not too big, because quite frankly, body builders scared Nita, but he was the perfect size. He also had a nice set of abs and the ghost of a six pack. He was also naturally gifted in that one area that only mother nature can control. Much to Nita's pleasure.

Nita smiled, and took note to the fact that Kit's mussel was rather long and hard, as he slid into the tub next to her.

"What is mi gatita looking at?" Kit asked playfully and kissed Nita on top of her head.

"Nada." Nita smiled and snuggled into him. They sat and enjoyed each other's company late into the night. They planed out things to do and had little water fights for the next hour. When they finally got out of the tub they were both extremely clean and pruned.

* * *

The next few days, they spent swimming and snorkeling. both at the resort and at Xel-ha. The water was clear and beautiful, the sand was warm and the temperature was just right. So far their first three days were perfect.

"Oh my god Kit! I just say a sting ray!" Nita exclaimed as she surfaced and swam over to him.

"Cool, there were two over here, but I think I scared them away." Kit grinned sheepishly. Nita laughed and put her mask back on and dove back under the water. It was nice out, close to the 90's, but not humid. The perfect day for snorkeling and swimming. They had been at Akumal for full days now. Tomorrow they were planning to check out Coba and then later on, Tulum.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Kit poked Nita's arm, startling her.

"Ah! Don't do that! I was so close to this really pretty fish and-"

"You hungry?" Kit laughed and asked. Nita's stomach answered for her and growled loudly. Nita stopped ranting and laughed a long with Kit.

"Yeah, our time is near up any ways." Nita said checking her waterproof watch. Thank god for magic! They dried off and handed back their snorkeling equipment.

* * *

"So you enjoying Mexico?" Kit asked as they shared a basket of tortillas and salsa.

"Yeah, I love the sun and sand! I can't wait to go to Coba and Tulum! And I also can't wait to meet your Abuelo y Abuela!" NIta smiled and looked at the menu in front of her.

"You know, you're getting such a dark tan, your family wont even recognize you!" Kit laughed, and Nita looked down at her skin. It was true, she had spent so long in a bikini, that now that she was wearing a tank top, she could see just how dark she was getting. All of her bikinis were halter top style, so she had a very think white line around the upper part of her neck, trailing down until the white became more visible at the top of her low cut tank top.

"Everyone at home is taking a vacation on the beach, so maybe they'll be tan too, maybe they wont notice?" Nita cocked an eye brow up at Kit and he laughed.

"Sure, you're practically brown, and they wont notice."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-" They were cut off by the waiter, who was there age and spoke fluent english.

"If I may cut in, you do have a very dark tan Señorita." Nita smiled a thanks, and then proceeded to glare daggers at Kit, who laughed and asked for a few more minutes, so they could properly look at the menu. Personally, Kit has just noticed that the menu was there.

* * *

A/N: Well, Mexico Part Three will be out soon. It's the last part about them in Mexico. Please read and review! Shaelyn 

TRANSLATIONS:

On the plane:  
"iMi abuelo y mi abuela!" "My grandfather and my grandmother!"

Out side the airport:  
"iTaxímetro!" "Taxi!"  
"¿Sabe de Vista del Mar?" "Do you know of Vista del Mar?" (the name of the hotel is Vista del Mar)  
"iSí!" "Yes!"

In their rooms:  
"...mi gatita..." "...my kitty/kitten" (gata means cat, when you add -ita means little so gatita could mean kitten, kitty, or little cat)  
"Nada" "Nothing." (nada can mean both nothing and none.)

At the resturant:  
"...Señorita..." (Little miss, the same -ita concept Señora is Mrs. so Señorita is little Miss)


	5. Mexico Part Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summery: Kit and Nita. At first this was a one-shot fluff, then people wanted more, so it changed to action fluff. But now that I see that I'm so bad at making action stories, it will go back to complete.

A/N: Hey! The fifth chapter is up! YAY! As for the review I got... It's okay now, I made a few mistakes and I _think_ there fixed, but I would like it if reviews with corrections in it were... _less rude..._ We'll I'm going to forget that, and get on with my story! **STARTING AUGUST 21ST I'M TAKING A TWO WEEK VACATION. I WILL BE HERE TO ANSWER EMAILS FROM THE 21ST TO THE 25TH, THEN FROM THE 25TH UNTIL 2ND OF SEPTEMBER I WILL NOT BE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO THE COMPUTER!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Mexico Part Three

"Careful you don't fall, Juanita." Kit cautioned as they hiked up one of the old building ruins. She would have said something smart back if she hadn't slipped and Kit had to catch her.

"Thanks." Nita blushed and laughed. She completely ignored his warning and almost plummeted six stories down to the rocky ground.

"I told you to be careful," Kit smiled and then continued up the building. They were almost at the top.

"Wow, look how high up we are!" Nita gasped as they reached the top. The drop down was really far, and neither of them would be able to use magic if they fell, there were too many people around them.

"I can't believe we only have four full days left here." Kit said out of the blue.

"Have we really been here that long?" Nita asked, a bit surprised. She would have to tell Kit, tonight, about the last part of their trip.

"Yeah, we have four full days, and then we leave the next morning." Kit sighed and lay back on the old stone. Nita sat besides him and took out a bottle of water. She took a few sips and offered it to Kit, he refused.

"You know, you're going to get dehydrated." Nita said, shaking her head.

"I will not, don't worry about me."

"Uhuh, what ever you say Kit. l" Nita said, and smiled down at him.

They spent the rest of the say hiking all over the ruins, admiring the handy work of the ancient peoples. It was amazing how well structured the area was, to think that they didn't have modern tools and knowledge, and they could still build such wonders. It wasn't the Egyptian pyramids, but it was still astounding, the wonders things man could do.

"It's getting late, I think we should head back." Nita said, as the sun was setting.

"Yeah, but I want to stay for a few more minutes. Just to see the sun set." Kit said, softly, never taking his eyes of the sky. Nita smiled, and relaxed her body into his.

"Sure, we can stay a few more minutes."

* * *

"Kit, are you all packed?" Nita asked. They had stayed to watch the sun set, and then drove back to their hotel in a peaceful state.

"Why, we're not leaving until Friday." Kit said, confused.

"Well, I talked with you're abuelo and he said, they want us to stay with them for a few days, so I figured it would be the best way to end the trip." Kit's face light up and a huge grin replaced the puppy-dog-like confused face. In a split second, Kit was racing around, trying to pack as fast as he could. Nita just laughed, shook her head, and went to fold the clothes that Kit was currently hurling into the two suitcases. They spent the rest of the night packing and getting ready for their visit.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Nita asked Kit, as they were driving to Chemuyil.

"Yeah, a bit, I haven't seen them since I was really young." Nit said, fidgeting in his seat. Nita had offered to drive, after seeing how nervous Kit was.

"It'll be fine, don't worry so much." Nita smiled to him.

"Yeah, I know, thanks."

"No problem. It's good you're calmer, because we're almost there." Nita took the right turn and drove down a narrow dirt road. There was a sign that pointed them to the village, and said that it was only three miles away.

Driving into the town was like driving into a whole other world. It was beautiful, like walking back in time. There was the beach, with the tourist spots, and then there was the village. Nita parked next to one of the houses, and she and Kit got out and walked to the front door.

"Abuela?" Kit called. They heard small foot steps and then a beautiful woman came out. She was a little shorter then Nita, with long grayish white hair that was pulled into a knot. She looked very fit from doing work like gardening all her life. She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling, when she saw Kit and Nita.

"Christopher! Juanita!" She smiled and hugged both of them. "Come in!" The older woman ushered them into the small house. The inside was beautiful. There were hand woven carpets displayed on the walls. The bight colors of hand painted pots and other beautiful crafts decorated the house. There were pictures everywhere. Some were of Kit, his sisters, and his parents. The others, were people that Nita didn't recognize, but she guessed were Kit's cousins, Uncles and Aunts.

"Oh Christopher, it's been to long." Abuela said, kissing him on the cheek she then turned to Nita. "And you, Juanita, Carmella said you were beautiful, she was right. you are so beautiful!" Nita blushed.

"Thank you." Nita smiled blushing.

"No need to thank me, and you can call me Abuela." The older woman smiled and showed them to the kitchen. "I just made arroz con pollo, would you like some?"

"No thank you Abuela." Kit said and got up to help her clean the kitchen. The three spent the rest of the day, unpacking and working around the house. Near night fall, Abuelo came home from a day of fishing.

Nita felt welcomed into the family at once. Abuela treated her like family, she even started to weave a shall for her. Abuelo, who was a painter as well as a fisher, painted a portrait for Nita. When he did, he asked her if she had anything special she wanted to wear for the painting. When she pulled out the outfit that she got for her birthday, Abuelo and Abuela insisted that they go to a dance competition. And before Nita knew it, she, Kit, Abuelo, and Abuela were entered.

Nita and Kit were both extremely nervous before the competition. They had had a few days to practice, the competition being on the last night of their stay. Abuela and Abuelo had told them that they were great and both were confident. It was just that they had never danced in front of so many people that they didn't know. It was an open competition, anyone could enter, and it was held outside, so all the villagers and vacationing people could come and watch.

Nita look beautiful in her baby pink belly shirt with the frilly sleeves. The traditional mexican skirt with all layers fanned out beautifully when she moved around. The colors, baby pink, hot pink, festive orange, and bold red gave her a sunset look that Nita loved. She even had flowers in her hair, which was braided and then the braid was twisted into a bun.

"You look beautiful." Kit said to Nita, as they waited to be called onstage to do their dance. The way it was set up, there would be three to five couples on the floor at a time. The children went first, then the teenagers, the adults, and lastly the seniors. The types of dance were the Salsa, Merengue, Cha Cha, and the Mambo. Nita and Kit were dancing the Salsa, Abuelo and Abuela, the Merengue.

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." Nita smiled back and then looked up ahead of her at the stage, they were going on soon.

"Now, couples 5, 8, 13, 2, and 30!" The announcer called and the crowd cheered.

"Number five, that's us," Kit said, giving Nita a kiss before they headed out onto the stage.

The dance started and everyone watched as couple five took over the stage, by far the better dancers. They captured everyone's attention. They were all shouting number five, or numero cinco. Nita and Kit made really good partners, in wizardry, in dancing, and in life. They had fun dancing, not feeling nervous after a few seconds into the song.

"And that was the Sexy Salsa!" The announcer yelled, and everyone cheered. It was obvious who the crowd wanted to win. "And now, we are moving into the seniors, starting with the Merengue! Couples 1, 42, 6, 19, and 22!" Abuela and Abuelo, number twenty-two, were the crowd favorite, entering the dance competition when ever they got the chance.

The crowd went wild, seeing them and they, like Nita and Kit stole the stage. By the time the song was done, Abuela and Abuelo were getting encores!

"And the couple winning the Adult Salsa devision, is couple number 8!" The crowd booed as couple eight came on to the stage. "Second place goes to couple number 5!" The cheers were defining as Nita and Kit came back onto the stage.

* * *

"The winner for the Seniors Merengue, for the twenty-second time in a row, couple 22!" the crowd cheered as Abuela and Abuelo came on stage.

The two couples went home tired and happy, Nita and Kit went off to bed right away, so they could wake up and pack for the plane ride. The next morning, Nita and Kit said goodbye to Abuela and Abuelo, and drove to the car rental to return the car, then took a taxi to the airport. By the time they got on the plane they were both exausted, so they slept until the change of planes.

"Hey, I can see New York!" Nita said, she won over Kit for the window seat.

"Cool, so did you have fun, Nita?" Kit asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, there was so much to see and do, last night was so cool!" Nita said, all smiles. It was fun, but she was glad to be back home. Kit whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get it out... 


	6. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summery: Are you a Kit/Nita shipper? Want to see into their lives, the side where they aren't on call every second? Warning: No action, Lone One, or big wizardry. Don't like it, don't read it.

A/N: This is the **LAST CHAPTER**. I can't believe that it's taken me so long to write this! For those of you who have been with me since the very start, thank you so much! I know you might remember that this was only supposed to be a one-shot, and now I have six chapters out! Thank you to **EVERYONE** that has been there for me! Well enough of this, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Six: Happily Ever After 

The garden was beautiful. Mr. Callahan arranged all the roses in lining the walk to the alter. The seats were set, and there was a string quartet setting up. And as all the last minute preparations were being made, the groom and bride were nervous.

* * *

"Relax Neets!" Darien said, laughing at how nervous her sister was.

"Dari, I don't even know why I'm so nervous!" Nita said, giggling. She had chose Dari to be her maid of honor, and Kit's two sisters were her bride's maids.

"Well this is a big deal, you're promising to live the rest of your life with one man. Everyone gets a little nervous." Darien reasoned. She smiled when Nita sighed and rolled her eyes. Her older sister knew that she was right. There was a silence in the room, and Dari took the chance to really look over her big sister.

Nita was wearing a simple white gown, it had spaghetti straps, with small gems sewn into the bodes. She had on white elbow length gloves. Her hair was twisted into a high bun, her vail was held by a crown of white thornless roses. Her bouquet consisted of white roses and tiger lilies. She was glowing, and Darine was so happy for her sister. She and Kit were perfect for each other.

"I know, but I want this, we both do." Nita said, smiling.

"I know, are you still nervous?" Dari asked.

"Not really, thanks to you." Nita giggled and thanked her sister. Nita never giggled this much in her life, she felt light and as if she could float away.

"That's good, because it's time to get out there." Darine smiled when she was nervousness creeping onto Nita's face.

* * *

"So, Kit, how do you feel?" Tom asked, he and Carl were talking with Kit before the wedding. Roshaun was Kit's best man.

"Good, nervous." Kit said, laughing. He was happy, nervous, and scared all at once.

"Well, it's okay, you know everything will be great. You and Nita were meant for each other." Carl said, patting the younger man on the shoulders.

"Yeah I know." Kit smiled. He would be standing in front of all his family and friends, and Nita's too, soon. He couldn't wait to see Nita. All he wanted to do was to see her.

"Come on, we should get going, the ceremony is going to start soon." Roshaun said, leading the way.

* * *

Kit stood, facing the garden door, waiting for Nita to walk through. The music started, and he saw the flower girl, Carmella's daughter, walk through the door, then the ring barer, Carl's nephew, then his sisters, followed by Dari. And then Kit was blown away. His beautiful Nita, lead by her dad, was walking toward him, all smiles. He felt like time had stopped and he couldn't breath. She always did steal his breath away. When she made it in front of him, her father stepped to the side, and she joined Kit.

The ceremony went as planned and there was joyous laughter and crying. Everyone cheered when Nit and Kit kissed. Everything quieted down when the music started for the father daughter dance. When the dance was over, Kit and Nita took the floor, for their first dance as a married couple. The chose the song How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes.

"Kit?" Nita whispered, during there dance.

"Yeah?" Kit said, enjoying holding her in his arms.

"I love you." Nita said, resting into Kit's hold as he lead them around the dance floor.

"I love you too." Kit responded, and kissed Nita on top of her head, which lead to more cheering and whistles.

* * *

The the rest of the wedding went by fast. There was more dancing, which included Kit and Nita showing of there winning dance from their trip to Mexico, only to be joined by abuelo and abuela. The after party ended pretty late, Nita and Kit had left at about eleven for their hotel in Florida, close to the dock where the cruse they were going to take.

The cruse took Nita ant Kit to the Caribbean Islands, and they enjoyed the relaxing beaches, sand, and surf, which Kit finally learned how to do. They spent, in total, two weeks on their Honeymoon, taking there time to shop in Florida, and even go to Disney for a few days.

When they returned home. They go their wedding gift from their parents, a new house, and started their lives together. Nita became a famous poet, and Kit an architect. And with everything else going on in their lives, they still found the time to kick the One's ass!

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Mom, Tyler's doing it again!" Eleven year old Angela yelled, as her twin brother tried to read her diary.

"Tyler!" Kit hollered, "leave Angela alone."

"Dad, I'm headed out." Fourteen year old Alexandra called to her father.

"And where are you going?" Nita asked, while still scolding Tyler.

"Well, um into New York City." Alex said, meekly. Just then a book fell out of her pocket, one that NIta and Kit both recognized. Alex panicked , and Nita and Kit nodded, understanding.

"Be careful." Nita said, hugging her daughter.

"How do you know-" Alex started.

"As a poet, don't you think I go on business trips and awful lot?" Nita asked and winked.

"Just what we need, another wizard." Kit said smiling..

"Did Alex _finally_ get her book?" Tyler asked, annoyed.

"Took her long enough." Angela muttered.

"Tyler, Angel." Kit said, giving the twins a knowing glance.

"Sorry." They both said.

"But how-" Now Alex was really confused.

"Don't ask, I don't know, just have fun, and be careful." Kit said, as he picked up the phone to dial Carl and Tom.

* * *

"Guess what Tom." Carl said, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah?" Tom asked, looking up from his book.

"Kit and Nita have another wizard on their hands." Carl said smiling. Tom's eyes widened.

"That is going to be one hell of a crazy house."

* * *

"MOM THE DOG STARTED TALKING!" Alex screamed, on her way out the door. Yeah, one hell of a crazy house...

The End

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Well, I hope you liked it, and if you haven't already, check out my other YW story. Shaelyn 


End file.
